


Chinese Whisper

by sayang



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, OT4, but not like how you would imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: “Wait, what’s going on?” Gwilym looked around the room, clearly confused but grinning nonetheless.“We’re playing our version of Chinese Whisper, darling.” Rami said in a tone and accent more similar to Freddie Mercury’s than to his own.orthe BoRhap boys kiss each other, but not how you would imagine it.





	Chinese Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my shot in fanfic writing after a long time. Hopefully i'm not too rusty.  
> As always, this is meant to be taken lightly and very fictional. Should go without saying but please don't show this to any of the actors involved in this fanfic or to anyone who knows/work with them.
> 
> Beta'd by dearest Saturns_Rings (on AO3)

_He’s so pretty_

was the thought that crossed Ben’s mind as he stared at the American-Egyptian actor’s profile. That afternoon they packed up pretty early on the shooting, so the main cast decided to spend the rest of the evening hanging out in the lounge. Joe was minding his own business on the phone, Gwilym saw himself out to grab a drink, and Rami and Ben were conversing before their chatter slowly died down to a comfortable silence. The welcomed peaceful silence was what made Ben start observing Rami out of lack of anything to do. Rami, who was sitting beside him, was looking at a spot in the distance. God knows what were on his thoughts.

It’s quite obvious that while all four of the main cast had very big shoes to fill, as they all played some of the most influential rockstars in history, Rami’s pressure was the biggest. He had to play Freddie fucking Mercury for God’s sake. So, as Ben was watching Rami, he was in awe. They’d shot the movie far enough to know by now that Rami’s portrayal of the iconic singer was more than excellent. Topped with that, Rami is such a humble and nice person to hang out with. Ben suddenly overwhelmed himself with endearing thoughts about his co-star and what he did next was unexpected, even to himself.

His plump lips met the side of Rami’s face, just above his jawline.

When Ben pulled away, he saw that Rami had gone wide eyed. Even Joe who was busy with his phone looked up, his eyebrows raised in question. Both Ben and Rami stared at each other. Rami had a look of confusion. And a bit of embarrassment? Ben can’t quite tell. But even if the comfortable silence suddenly turned deafening and the air around them shifted, he couldn’t bring himself to even feel guilty for kissing his co-star and friend out of the blue. The corners of Rami’s mouth twitched and soon turned into a smile. Even though Ben had not felt guilt, he released the breath he was holding since the kiss. Joe, who’s sitting position gave him the disadvantage of not being able to see Rami’s expression, furrowed his brows in confusion (and perhaps a little curiosity). Ben watched Joe’s expression shift from the corner of his eyes, but before he could say anything, he saw a mischievous glint in Rami’s eyes.

Rami quickly turned to Joe, the smile now more impish and still with that look on his eyes, pecked the brunet’s cheeks. Joe was as startled as Ben was when Rami passed on the kiss to him.

They were all silent for a moment until all three burst into fits of laughter and giggling. None of them felt uncomfortable or awkward at all that they just kissed each other like that. The air around them felt comfortable once again. Before any of them recovered, the door opened. Gwilym stepped inside the room with several cans of drinks on his hands. He noticed everyone was in a jollier mood then when he left the room.

“Hey what’re you guys talking about?”

All three suddenly sat up straighter, all sharing the same thought. Rami and Ben both turned to Joe with knowing looks. Thankfully, acting as a band together made them all in sync. So when Joe got up a bit more energetically than usual from the couch, both Rami and Ben understood what was going to happen. They couldn’t help letting some giggles escape as Joe walked up to a slightly confused Gwilym. He tugged the taller man by the front of his shirt and tiptoed so he could kiss Gwilym just under his sharp cheekbones. Surprised, Gwilym dropped the drinks he was holding and the room was filled with rings and clunks from the cans meeting the floor and laughter from Joe, Rami, and Ben. Gwilym’s cheeks turned into a red hue as he touched the spot where Joe had planted a kiss.

“My turn!” as Ben got up from his seat.

Gwilym, still not fully recovered from the kiss, took a slight step back at the sight of Ben walking towards him.

“Come on, Gwil! My turn to receive a kiss!” Ben exclaimed as he stood just beside the man, convenient enough for Gwilym to lean down and peck him.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Gwilym looked around the room, clearly confused but grinning nonetheless.

“We’re playing our version of Chinese Whisper, darling.” Rami said in a tone and accent more similar to Freddie Mercury’s than to his own.

“Ben kissed Rami, Rami to me, and I to you.” Joe chided in.

Ben tapped on his own cheeks, “Now it’s your turn Gwil! Come on, complete the circle.”

Gwilym shrugged and without further question leaned in to peck Ben on the cheeks. Ben giggled as he felt the taller man’s soft lips on the side of his face. Cheers were heard from Rami and Joe.

Needless to say, that afternoon made the four of them closer than ever. And that kissing each other hello and goodbye have since been included as one of their daily routines.


End file.
